Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan structure, especially to a shaftless fan structure having an axial air slit.
Description of Related Art
At present, there is a goal of being smaller and thinner for computer-related products, so electronic components and heat dissipation members inside the computer-related products are also required to be smaller and thinner. Wherein, a fan is one of the most common heat dissipation members, the fan is able to provide an excellent heat dissipation effect for allowing the computer-related products to be smaller and thinner, and a better heat dissipation efficiency is also provided.
A conventional heat dissipation fan mainly includes a rotor and a stator, the rotor is composed of a blade wheel and a plurality of blades arranged at the outer periphery of the blade wheel, and a magnetic member is installed inside the blade wheel, the stator includes a plurality of silicon steel sheets and a winding set wound on the silicon steel sheets, the winding set is able to be electrically charged for generating magnetic excitation, and a magnetic field is distributed on the silicon steel sheets, thereby enabling the rotor to rotate through the attracting force or the repulsing force generated between the silicon steel sheets and the magnetic member.
However, the above-mentioned heat dissipation fan has following disadvantages: 1. The center of the blade wheel has to be installed with a shaft core and a shaft sleeve for pivotal connection, so the volume and the thickness of the blade wheel cannot be simplified; 2. The silicon steel sheets are combined with a stacking means and arranged as an annular member for being matched with the magnetic member, thus the axial height of the heat dissipation fan cannot be lowered. As such, under the trend of the heat dissipation fan being smaller, how to reduce the axial height and thickness of the heat dissipation fan is the issue to be solved by the present invention.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.